dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Pryde
Pryde.jpg Pryde01.jpg Apperance Pryde03.jpg Pryde02.jpg Pryde is a rather muscular male with a tall body build. This is a common trait of Eterian men. He takes the more physical appearance of his mother, similar to his brother Wade Davis. He is about the same height as Wade, while his hair is much longer than his brothers; it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color, however, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. Pryde wears two earrings that symbolize the memory of the Eterian people. When in his casual attire he usually wears a gi with the colors of the gi and undershirt fashioned with a blue and orange color. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as an Eterian Warrior. These portions of his gi had been obtained by his Uncle, Gargolus. Pryde08.jpg Pryde09.jpg Pryde07.jpg Pryde06.jpg Pryde04.png Pryde05.png Similar to his brother, he is able to transcend a normal form of their humanoid bodies into an ascended state of becoming a True Eterian. Because they were raised differently, Wade's physilogy has adapted and grown through the appearance and abilities of a physical strength user. Pryde on the other hand had never been forced to adapt and change his physiology to that of Earth's atmosphere. His True Eterian form allows him to stay relatively the same size as his normal build. The main change comes from his hair turning into a bright golden color, similar to his mother. his eyes also change color to a bright emerald hue. This gives his appearance a much more similar look to Wade, further showing how they are twins. Behavior/Personality He exhibits his fathers cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and playing around with his enemies, wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, having inherited some of his mothers easygoing, cheerful nature, easily toying with his opponents. He possesses both his fathers strategic mind and combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Unlike Wade, he grew up learning and understanding his Eterian heritage. This helped further his cocky nature because it build a very strong God Complex. He learned quickly that Eterians are true to their nickname in the universe of being "The Strongest Beings In the Universe." Of course this nickname came from lesser beings and not the Celestial Beings themselves. This is also at fault of his uncle for raising him with the same mindset that he has about the universe. Being raised by the "War King" of Eteria, he became very well in love with war. He loves to fight and he loves to watch the life behind someone's eyes slowly fade away. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Un-employed Rank: 'Fighting Style ' Grid.gif Grid2.gif Grid3.gif Grid4.gif Grid5.gif Grid6.gif Grid7.gif The Grid Lock Style: The Grid Lock Style is a very advanced fighting style which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. This is an Eterian Fighting Style just as is Wade’s Big Bang Style. If the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. The Grid Lock Style has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain energies by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Grid Lock, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This fighting style can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Gird Lock to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Going in depth with how this is done, its first known user is that of Gargolus. Using his own energy the effects of the attack create a bright white glowing shine where the energy is being released. As it has been seen from Gargolus already, they can be released by the knuckles of a fist, the palms of the hands, and even the fingertips. The reason why this fighting style is so destructive is because with each punch, kick, or thrusting motion; a wall of Grid Squares can be fired out from wherever Gargolus chooses on his body. Releasing a simple punch can prove to be extremely destructive as the Grid Squares have the fine point so sharp that it can cut through even the strongest metals. The Grid themselves hold no "main category" of favorite target like other weapons. For example blades can cut through wood and some metals but when it comes to energy; unless brought on with an outside force the blade will not cut energy. But the grid squares work for any substance and any object. The grids can cut and destroy energy sources, physical objects, and even elemental based phenomena. To show how effective the Grid Squares can be, a use could send a grid straight towards a hurricane cyclone and rip it apart into thousands of little pieces of precipitation and cloud! Nothing is safe from the Grid Squares and its ability to target large objects or microscopic targets. These Grid Squares can be sent out thick and visible to the naked eye or so small that the squares themselves seem to cut through the molecules of the air as they are so fine and microscopic. When the style does not apply to the use of the Grid Squares, Gargolus can use his arm like a battering ram. Once the fist of kick hits its target, there is a secondary force that seems like dual punches that increases the strength of the initial punch so much that a person can be sent flying into the air! A white vortex of energy with a beam of light in the center is left behind from these kinds of attacks as they show the skyrocketing increase in power. 'Eterian Physiology ' Eterians naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. Their overall strength, speed, agility, etc. are simply better than the human race. Eterians that hone in this power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The Eterian that holds this zenith also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Eterians are known to have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. They are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. They also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. Lost energy is regained by an Eterian in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy that they regained is multiplied, as noted by their power level. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Sci-Fi Category:Intergalatic Category:RPC